The Tracys sickdays
by DanishGirl04
Summary: Just a lot of sickfics with the Tracys
1. Alan chapter 1

**Hello and welcome back. I gave up on the crossover and has started on a new story. But I have in a long time wanted to write a lot of sickfics without any real reason, just because I think it is kinda sweet where they are taking care of each other and I mean, they are siblings and probably passed a lot of things around as a kid and probably also as adults. So enjoy the first chapter of this. **

Alan was lying in bed and feeling like crap. He hated it. Today he and John where going to practice some things on Thunderbird 5 but his crappy luck ruined it. So now the 14 year old teenager was lying in bed with a stomach ache, feeling nausea and with no one around. Grandma was of the island, Alan didn't knew why, Virgil and Gordon was in a rescue, Scott was on a rescue with Kayo, Brains where doing something with Penelope and Parker and John was up in TB5.

He was just hated his life so much right now. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Later he could feel something sat down on his bed and someone tucked him in. He could feel a hand on his forehead and after that a kiss on his forehead.

"Dad...?" Alan asked. "No Allie... dad is dead... or at least he probably is" Scott said. "Would you stay?" Alan asked. "Do you mind if I lay down beside you?" Alan shook his head. Scott laid an arm around Alan.

Scott must have fell asleep because when he opened his eyes again, Alan wasn't beside him. Scott looking at the open bathroom door where he could see Alan sitting in front of the toilet. "Are you alright kiddo?" It was how they found Alan in the morning.

"What does it-..." He never finished what he was going to say because he threw up again. Virgil came up. "You are awake Scott?" Virgil asked as he took Alan's temperature with a thermometer.

"What does it look like? I thought you where smarter than this" Scott said. "How high?" Virgil looked at him. "38,3 Celsius" Scott nodded. "He is fine with a little peace and more rest"

**Should I make this a series or not. Tell me. Sorry this maybe was bad but I was tired when I wrote it and kinda just wanted a story out and I was to lazy to write more so... sorry chapter one was so short. They would be longer promise.**


	2. Jeff chapter 1

**Hello and welcome back. Just so you know it, these stories are just a lot of one shots if there not are standing part 1 or part 2. And Alan Chapter 1 does just mean it is the first sickfic with Alan. There would also be some before Thunderbirds.**

**So hope you enjoy this too. And this take place before Jeff disappeared.**

The sky where blue, the sun was shining and everything where normal. Or at least undtil you could hear someone cough. Virgil was looking up from his breakfast. The same did Alan and Scott. "Where is Gordon?" Alan asked and looked around to see if he could spot the other blond boy. Gordon was in the pool. Someone coughed again.

Virgil got up from his chair and followed the sound undtil he came to his father's room. Virgil knocked on the door. "Dad are you alright?" He asked. "...yeah" Jeff answered and coughed for the third time this morning. "I told you it was a bad idea to go on that rescue with us" Virgil had opened the door now and was inside his father's bedroom.

"Maybe I caught a cold while we where on the rescue, but it is not that bad" Jeff started but Virgil didn't listened and placed a hand on his fathers forehead. A 12 year old Alan came inside Jeff room. "Is daddy sick?" Alan asked and looked at his father. He was a bit clingy as an 12 year old but he has always been daddy's boy and will always be, mostly because he grew up without a mother.

"You old man just have a cold" Virgil said. Jeff looked at Virgil with a glance there told him that he is dead if he calls his father old again. "What Virgil said" Jeff said. "But it isn't that bad" Jeff sneezed. "Yeah sure and I am you" (if you remember that man who said "yeah and I'm Jeff Tracy") Virgil said and laughed. "I am telling you the truth" Jeff said. Virgil rolled eyes at his father comment and left the room again.

Jeff was about to fall asleep when he could feel a small body tried to cuddle with him. "Alan go away, I don't want you to get sick too" he said to his youngest son. "I don't care" was the answer from Alan. "But I do" Jeff tried. "Yeah but you are lonely dad" Jeff looked at his son and knew he had lost the battle. "But you hate being sick" Jeff said as he took his arms around his son. "But it is worth it when you are there" Alan answered. "For you maybe, well for both of us, it is nice to spend time with you" Jeff said. Alan did nod as an sign on he agreed.

"You should sleep daddy" Alan yawned. "You too" Jeff coughed. "No I am big boy" Alan yawned again and they both fell asleep. Later when Scott was going to check up on them he found them in a cute position and Scott took a picture of father and son, he sent it to John and Grandma and closed the door again.

A few days later Jeff where fresh again and Alan was laying sick in bed with a cold, probably picked up from sleeping beside his father a few days before.

**Sorry if it was short, but again I should sleep right now and I couldn't. And sorry if I got the characters wrong. But I kinda like it and did start over because my first idea where bad and then I changed the main character in the chapter. It was in the beginning going to be a story about young Scott and him being sick on a vacation but I didn't like the idea after I started obit so I just started with this. Tell me if you would like me to write that one I didn't finish and deleted, because I can always write a new version of it. And again sorry if there are some mistakes in this. I am writing this on my old iPad which is pretty bad and the keyboard are bad and the buttons on it don't always react when you touch them (if you understand what I am telling/writing) but I looked it over before I published it to be sure.**


	3. Scott chapter 1

**Hello and welcome back to the stories. Hope you will enjoy this chapter. This time I will try to make it longer.**

**In this Scott are 11 and are with Jeff. Lucy has taken Kayo, Gordon, John and Virgil with her somewhere so Jeff and Scott have their house for themselves. Sorry if the chapter are bad.**

Jeff had just gone to bed. It had been a long day. Him and Scott had been on the beach the whole day and they where both tired. Jeff was almost sleeping when someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"What is it Pilot?" Jeff used Scott's nickname. Gordon was the Squidkid or fishboy, John was stargazer or spacefreak, Virgil was called Picasso and Tanusha was called Kayo. "I threw up..." Scott answered.

"Come here kiddo" *Scott walked into his father's room and over to his father. Jeff placed his hand on Scott's forehead. "You got a low fever. Feel free to sleep here" Jeff said as he just wanted to sleep. Soon after Scott was laying beside Jeff.

A few hours later Jeff woke up to the sound of someone throwing up. He looked over at the bathroom and Scott was sitting in the front of the toilet and he was throwing up. Scott hates to show he was weak in front of his siblings but when his father was the only one around he became clingy.

"Daddy..." Scott said. Jeff walked over to Scott and sat down beside his son. "I call you out of school today, is that okay?" Scott nodded and threw up again.

When Jeff came back to his room Scott was sleeping in Jeff and Lucy's bed. "Feel better soon Pilot" Jeff gave Scott's forehead a kiss.

Later Scott was awake again. Jeff has already noticed Scott had used the bathroom 3 times this hour. He also knew Scott had a stomach ache and he was tired. Jeff placed a hand on Scott's stomach and rubbed his son's hurting stomach.

"Thanks" Scott answered. "You are welcome, what about a movie? You choose Pilot" Jeff asked. "Hotel Transylvania 3?" Scott asked. "Of course Scotty" Jeff started the movie.

About 30 minutes into the movie, Scott was in the bathroom again. Now Jeff had a good idea what plagued his oldest son. Jeff really hoped it wasn't the case. But on the other hand it was better than some kind of deadly virus.

Scott came back a little after, he laid down on the couch again. Jeff played a little with Scott's hair as he started the movie again. "Is everything alright son?" Jeff asked. "What do you mean? I am only sick" Scott answered. "Never mind Pilot" Jeff sighed.

The fifth time it happened Jeff was outside the bathroom and waited. Scott opened the door. "Dad?..." He sounded surprised. "Here drink some water, I don't want you to get dehydrated" Jeff smiled and gave Scott a glass of water.

"I know you already had lost plenty of fluids, am I right?" Jeff asked. "How did you know...?" Scott drank the water and asked. "I am your father Scott, I know when you're not telling what is going on. I had been through the same things as you, I have had diarrhea before" Jeff answered. Scott nodded. "You need to rest to get better" after Jeff's words, Scott went to bed.

Jeff went back to the living room and called Lucy. "Hey sweetie, when was it you guys was going to get home?" Jeff asked. "5 hours Jeff" Lucy answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know Lucy"

"What is wrong?"

"How do-... I mean what do you mean?"

"Jeff you are lying to me"

"How do you know that"

"I have been your wife in 12 years now"

"Yeah that's right"

"Tell me now"

"Scott is sick"

"That was what I wanted to know, bye bye" Lucy ended the call.

Lucy knew him to well. An hour later Jeff checked up on Scott who was still sleeping. Jeff was happy, well Scott was sick but he could spend time with his firstborn and that what matters.

Lucy and the others came back the next day. Lucy could just smile when she saw her huspand and firstborn child. Jeff was laying on the couch with an arm around Scott, both sleeping. Lucy took a picture. This should be saved to later.

**Hope you like it, sorry if it was bad or gross but I kinda wanted to write it and so I did it. Well this was it for this chapter. **


	4. Gordon chapter 1

**First just to say it, I write at least 1 to Jeff, 2 to each Tracy brother (probably more) to warn you I like to hurt Alan. I would probably also write 1 or 2 where at least two of them are sick at the same time. Sorry if the chapter are bad. So enjoy this chapter. **

He was stuck in bed. The famous Gordon Cooper Tracy was stuck in bed sick with a cold. It means no time in the pool and it mean bed rest. And sleep. 3 things Gordon is not fan of. No pool means no swimming and bed rest mean he was stuck in bed which mean he couldn't do anything. And sleeping? He don't want to waste his day. For God sake he was 21 years old. This was all Alan's fault. The 11 year old boy had got a cold a week ago because he was swimming in freezing cold water.

_Remind me to kill Sprout. _Gordon thought. Worse of all this stupid shit, that was grandma was cooking for him. His father would have done it but he disappeared last year. Probably dead after what he saw on that video. Stupid bald idiot was what Gordon called The Hood.

Gordon coughed. _Maybe I could get fresh before Virgil come home this weekend? _Gordon thought. One thing was grandma Tracy and her cooking, another thing was doctor dead, aka Virgil Grissom Tracy. Grandma was better than Virgil. Gordon looked at the bowl of something there probably was soup. Nope grandma was worse than doctor dead right now. Ew, was he going to eat whatever that was? NO! No no no no no. Never ever think about that again.

But Gordon was hungry and he knew that. But he could still remember last Christmas and how he spend 24 hours in the bathroom 7 hours after dinner. With food poisoning. That was not going to happen again. Nope! Rather die of hunger. Okay that was a big extreme. But then again that was eating whatever that was also.

A knock on the door got Gordon to open his eyes. Alan opened the door and went inside. _No no no, you are not going to be in my room! _"Alan, Get. Out. Of. My. Room. NOW!' Gordon said annoyed. "Nope, me and Scotty have something for you" the 11 year old boy said. Scott came inside his room with a tray. Thank God he was not going to eat that disgusting stuff his grandma made.

"What's that smell?" Scott asked and looked around. "It's smell disgusting" "Yeah bro, I know, well I can't smell it but I know how it smells" Gordon said. "Is that grandma's food?" Scott asked. "This doesn't even look like food"

"Yeah I know. What do you have for me Pilot?" Gordon asked and looked at the tray. "First, dad is the only one who can call me that, second, it is soup" Scott gave the food to Gordon. Gordon started eating. Soon after there wasn't anymore of the good soup. He was still hungry. Scott has left the room again.

Gordon looked at the bowl with the disgusting whatever it was inside. He actually wanted to eat it just so he wasn't hungry anymore. But Alan was still in his room and there was no way his younger brother should see that. Nope. That kid was not going to enjoy that, he should be punished for going to bed with him and get him sick.

"What are you doing?" Gordon asked when Alan tried to lay down beside him. "I am going to sleep with you" Alan smiled. "No you are not, get out of my bed Sprout. Now!" Gordon tried to push his little brother out of the bed without luck. "Please" Alan looked at him with puppy eyes. "No don't do that, very thing else than these eyes" Gordon almost cried. "Fine stay Sprout"

Alan hugged him. Okay maybe he wasn't that bad. Wait what is that smell. Is that cookies? _Ew they smell burned! Disgusting!_

"Why are my family so weird?" Gordon asked himself. "GRANDMA OUT OF THE KITCHEN, KAYO GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!!" Scott yelled. _Wait is the kitchen on fire again. Great, just great. _"John?" Gordon said. "What is it now Gordon?" John asked. "Can I stay with you for a few days?"

"I don't want your germs fishboy"

"Come on John, I miss you"

"I miss you too" Wait the hologram isn't there anymore. Gordon looked over to his door. "John!" He ran over and hugged his big brother. Gordon coughed again and John took five steps away and put one of those nurse masks on or whatever they are, them who should do you don't get sick. Them there is on your mouth and nose. "John, seriously?" Gordon laughed but immediately started coughing again. "I can't be to carefull Gordon" Gordon gave John the middle finger. "I love you too, but please don't give me the middle finger again" John smiled.

"Yeah whatever" Gordon smiled and laid back down beside Alan. "Sleep well both of you" John said and closed the door. Gordon fell alsleep again.

**Two chapter in one day. Well I started on the other one yesterday but whatever. When this one was finished it was about 10:00 pm. And I start on another one.**


	5. Virgil chapter 1

**So new story. So we still need to torture John. And sorry because I forgot to say I don't own the characters. I do also have some good news. In 10 days I get more time to write FanFiction and I would start on a new series. When that happens it will get more rare I update this one, but I will do it until I can't get on anymore ways to make them sick.**

Virgil got a headache. End of that. Just a stupid headache. "Gordon are you done yet?" He asked. He just wanted to go home and rest. Alan was with John up in Thunderbird Five and Scott was in London with Penelope on a mission. Brains wasn't at the island either because he and Sally was buying supplies. And Kayo was doing something with GEF, so there was peace. Well Gordon was there, but else peace. And dad was finally home again. Virgil had waited so long to say that, or 4 years actually.

"Not yet Picasso, why do you ask? You are always so patient with everything" Gordon answered. "I am just tired" that wasn't a lie, Virgil was tired, but it wasn't why he wanted to get home. When Gordon finally was done, Virgil started to fly Thunderbird Two home. When they got home, Virgil just managed to get up in the living room before he fell asleep on the couch. He didn't felt the blanket his father laid over him.

When he woke up again, he didn't opened his eyes. His head was laying on something familiar, but he didn't know what. It just felt right and good. Then a hand was placed on his hot forehead. Now he knew what it was. He immediately opened his eyes and sat up. That was a bad idea because he felt dizzy a soon as he did, the dizziness gave him nausea. Jeff took one of his arms around his son and got Virgil to lay like before with his head in Jeff's lap.

"Dad you know how I feel about something like this" Virgil said. His head had turned red of embarrassment. "Don't use the excuse that you are gay again. We all know" Jeff smiled. Virgil had known he was gay since he was 12. Girls didn't interested him the same way as boys did and his first crush was on a boy. Virgil alsways felt awkward about stuff like sleeping with a brother since he found out. Alan never liked asking Virgil about sleeping with him because of that. After IR begun there was more times where Virgil was the only one home. Alan hated asking his brother to sleep with him when Alan knew Virgil didn't felt comfortable with it.

"What about Conrad? Still texting him?" Jeff gave Virgil something for his headache and some water for his now sore throat. "We are just friends, and we only met on that rescue, never seen him since" Virgil answered. That was true. After him and Alan rescued Conrad in space and after TB2 was back on earth and everything was alright again, Conrad and Virgil started texting each other every day. "But yeah, we are still texting"

"I didn't ask if you guys where together. As I promised when I got home, I don't have something to say when it is your private life we are talking about. You have your space just like your brothers. I don't tell Penelope that Gordon have a huge crush on her, or tell John I know he is dating Ridley O'bannon. It is not something I should care about or interfere with. It is your guys lives" Jeff told his son. All the brothers secretly knew about John and Ridley, and about Gordon, it is just so obviously as something can be.

"Thanks dad, because me and Conrad is just friends, I am going to visit him and his family in the next week" Virgil smiled. He liked his father gave him some private space. Virgil fell asleep again.

**Okay, that was it for Virgil's first chapter. Most of the chapters wouldn't be about a whole day or as long they are sick, just some moments from there. I still need to do John and I don't have some ideas right now, please help me. Alan I think is easier mostly because I can see myself in him. But hope you liked this.**


	6. John chapter 1

**Yeah first one with John, I had it pretty hard to find on something when something came into my mine. So here is it. Enjoy!**

John was rarely sick. Well he spend most of his time in Thunderbird Five and in space, but it had always been like that. He only had one sick day since I started in school. He was 12 or so. He only remembered throwing up a lot. He was only sick one day. And if he remembered correctly it was in the spring break or Easter holiday as it was called in Denmark, well not with the same words, it is translated from the danish word.

Well now he was 23. He was in bed, well it was night but he was home on the island. He just had fever at 39 Celsius and was feeling a little weird like nausea but else, he was fine. He missed his youngest brother. Well he missed the time Alan always slept with him or one of the others. The time Alan still acted like a child. Right now he could use the younger one was here to talk to him.

The 12 year old boy had grown up too fast. The last 2 years Alan acted like an adult. The last 2 years without their father. But a part of this was also John's fault. He was never home and he was Alan's favorite brother. Yeah was, since their father disappeared, John never came home. You could try to imagine "do you want to build a snowman" with Alan as Anna and John as Elsa. It was kinda what happened. And they lived on a tropical island so probably without the snowman.

But that was how John wanted to describe it. John decided to read a book and began to read Treasure Island for the fifth time this year. Yes he liked that book. Yes he was a fanboy. No it wasn't crazy.

A knock on the door got John to look up. "Yes?" He asked. "John? Do you want to play?" Alan asked. Alan playing? No no no no, he hadn't done that in 2 years. "I found some of your old LEGO" Okay that made sense now. "Of course, can we do it in my room?" He asked. "Yes" Alan answered.

John has mostly LEGO technic parts. He also had some LEGO space sets. Soon after both brothers was building on some construction.

In the morning Scott found his two space loving brothers sleeping. They had built Tracy Island in LEGO. Scott tried to do the things the real island could and it worked on the model. Smiling Scott took a picture and let his brothers sleep after checking on John's fever there was gone.

**Hope you like, well it wasn't that much of a sickfic but I didn't knew what to do. I don't know when I continue this. Also I think I am better to write Alan sickfics.**


End file.
